Kart Kingdom PBS Kids Creativity wiki:Chat/Logs/28 July 2018
04:01-57 brb 04:02-02 i might not come back 04:02-07 but ill be on tomarrow 04:02-10 ~ AcceledAcceled has left the chat ~ 04:02-11 K 04:02-15 O/ gn dj 04:02-33 !log 04:02-38 Sad. 04:02-42 Logging... 04:02-56 Successfully updated chat logs. 04:03-49 ~ AcceledAcceled has joined the chat ~ 04:03-57 Oof 04:04-01 Yay im back 04:04-06 wat 04:04-07 hi 04:04-10 Brb 04:05-59 Uh, Dj? 04:06-15 You were taljing about gore earlier. Don't do that again please. 04:06-34 It is suitable for group chat or private chat only. 04:08-51 ~ BrickleBot has left the chat ~ 04:09-14 ~ BrickleBot has joined the chat ~ 04:10-08 Ik. 04:10-18 Don't do it again. 04:10-21 Should i ban myself? 04:10-35 No. This is just your last and final warning. 04:10-40 Ok. 04:10-40 Brb sorry 04:10-42 Ok 04:12-38 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has left the chat ~ 04:12-42 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined the chat ~ 04:14-25 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has left the chat ~ 04:14-29 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined the chat ~ 04:15-13 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has left the chat ~ 04:15-14 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined the chat ~ 04:15-52 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has left the chat ~ 04:15-56 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined the chat ~ 04:26-55 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 04:28-54 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 04:29-55 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 04:30-26 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 04:33-30 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 04:35-01 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 04:37-32 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 04:38-03 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 04:38-34 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 04:39-57 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 04:41-31 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 04:42-02 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 04:43-04 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 04:43-48 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 04:45-01 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 04:46-24 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 04:47-24 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 04:48-55 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 04:49-55 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 04:50-57 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 04:53-27 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 04:54-02 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 04:54-05 ? 04:55-23 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 04:56-28 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 04:57-29 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 04:58-59 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 16:04-37 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 16:05-40 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 16:06-11 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 16:07-06 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 16:08-23 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 16:12-22 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 16:13-20 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 16:22-18 ~ Shuten413 has joined the chat ~ 16:23-12 /me hugs a tarantula 16:58-44 /me is asleep 16:58-49 /me hugs Julie 16:59-03 /me hugs back 16:59-21 Hi 16:59-26 /me falls off his couch 17:01-28 Gtg sorry bye 17:01-37 ~ SirGawain8 has left the chat ~ 17:01-40 Bye, it’s ok 17:02-11 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 17:02-17 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 17:02-53 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 17:03-15 !seen PurpleTheUnicorn 17:03-15 I don't know, ask PurpleTheUnicorn. 17:03-23 OOOOOHHHHHHHHHH 17:03-34 DID ANY OF YALL JUST SEE DAT? 17:03-38 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 17:03-53 has bricklebot seen you 17:04-00 Yes 17:04-34 !seen Popstar792 17:04-35 Popstar792 is already in the chat. 17:04-48 OMG, THAT IS SO TRUE 17:05-29 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 17:07-51 !seen PurpleTheUnicorn 17:07-51 I don't know, ask PurpleTheUnicorn. 17:08-06 Purple, has BrickleBot seen you? 17:08-08 Yes 17:08-14 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 17:08-28 !seen you 17:08-28 I have not seen you 17:08-34 !seen BrickleBot 17:08-34 No. 17:08-37 ~ William8814 has joined the chat ~ 17:08-39 What the 17:08-41 OMG 17:08-42 meoow 17:08-42 JULIE 17:08-44 hello 17:08-49 /me pets William 17:08-51 Julie 17:08-55 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 17:09-00 Julie 17:09-04 !seen BrickleBot 17:09-05 No. 17:09-17 DID ANYONE ELSE SEE DAT? 17:09-21 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 17:09-21 mew! 17:09-34 Julie? 17:10-00 !seen BrickleBot 17:10-01 No. 17:10-15 !seen Anything or anyone 17:10-15 I have not seen Anything or anyone 17:10-32 !seen you 17:10-32 I have not seen you 17:10-55 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 17:11-23 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 17:11-24 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 17:11-28 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 17:12-10 !seen seen 17:12-10 I have not seen seen 17:12-24 !seen anything wrong with this chat 17:12-26 I have not seen anything wrong with this chat 17:12-29 /me holds a fish 17:12-42 !seen William8814 17:12-42 William8814 is already in the chat. 17:12-53 !seen PurpleTheUnicorn 17:12-53 I don't know, ask PurpleTheUnicorn. 17:12-59 . 17:13-15 !seen PurpIeTheUnicorn 17:13-16 I have not seen PurpIeTheUnicorn 17:13-25 !seen PurpleTheUnicorn 17:13-25 I don't know, ask PurpleTheUnicorn. 17:13-31 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 17:17-42 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 17:21-41 !seen William8814 17:21-41 I don't know, ask William8814. 17:21-51 ~ AcceledAcceled has joined the chat ~ 17:21-54 Omg 17:21-58 ? 17:21-59 ? 17:22-04 Hello 17:22-19 Mario must have put in new commands for the bot to respond like that 17:22-26 !seen Popstar792 17:22-26 I don't know, ask Popstar792. 17:22-30 rip 17:22-31 Julie 17:22-31 !seen help 17:22-32 I have not seen help 17:22-33 Watch this 17:22-40 !seen BrickleBot 17:22-40 No. 17:22-48 .......... 17:22-52 Wow 17:22-53 It said No. 17:22-57 Purple did you change you pfp again 17:23-11 Ya 17:23-20 !seen Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory 17:23-21 Popstar792: I last saw Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory 8 hours, 45 minutes, and 24 seconds ago. 17:23-21 -_- 17:23-31 meoow 17:23-36 YEP AND ITS ANOTHER GACHA ONE 17:23-41 xd 17:23-43 XD 17:23-55 /me sips tea 17:24-30 /me drops drawing tablet 17:24-34 /me picks up william 17:24-42 !seen a drawing tablet 17:24-45 I have not seen a drawing tablet 17:24-59 !seen BrickleBot 17:24-59 No. 17:25-03 rip 17:25-55 !seen my purpose in life 17:25-56 I have not seen my purpose in life 17:26-07 Sad 17:26-25 He didnt see his purpose 17:27-35 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 17:27-39 Hello o/ 17:28-05 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 17:29-01 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 17:29-02 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 17:29-32 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 17:30-05 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 17:31-33 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 17:31-53 Hello 17:32-03 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 17:32-05 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 17:32-12 Hello 17:32-41 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 17:33-18 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 17:35-10 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 18:11-21 Oh ok 18:11-28 DJgirl you there 18:11-37 ~ SirGawain8 has left the chat ~ 18:11-39 ~ SirGawain8 has joined the chat ~ 18:11-40 ye 18:11-49 Guys 18:11-56 I made another horrible kart fiction 18:11-59 Yeah? 18:12-04 you dud? 18:12-07 *did? 18:12-09 https://kart-kingdom-pbs-kids.wikia.com/wiki/Pickleback%27s_pickles_(Short_Kart_fiction) 18:12-11 Its horrible 18:12-12 sad 18:12-20 The links are green now?? 18:12-35 In the nighttime theme they are 18:12-37 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 18:12-47 Read it and tell me what you thinl 18:12-48 think* 18:12-55 Its awful in my opinion 18:13-01 I should probably post some of your stories to the creators in Instagram. And if I can verify my twitter account, I will tweet the creators as well 18:13-09 Lol. 18:13-26 rip 18:13-26 Eh, my stories suck 18:13-30 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 18:13-56 But the creators might laugh at the cringe. They'd live to see kids making weird stories about them in kk 18:14-03 *live 18:14-07 *love not live 18:14-09 Lol 18:14-13 Eh 18:14-24 Its bad isn't it 18:14-58 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:15-09 Meh, I got better ones 18:15-13 Better scripts* 18:15-17 I made a few 18:15-18 Well, I'm gonna hang out with Nicole. Bye guys. Ya'll know where to find me. O/ 18:15-21 Ok bye 18:15-25 Can. I come? 18:15-57 As long as you don't go overboard with inappropriate jokes. You really scared some of the users last time you visited and said stuff you shouldn't have. 18:16-06 Ok 18:16-10 And I was embarassed. So please, be appropriate. 18:16-14 Ok! 18:16-16 Ok 18:16-18 Cya there o/ 18:16-24 You too 18:16-26 o/ 18:16-57 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 18:17-47 ~ SirGawain8 has left the chat ~ 18:17-49 ~ SirGawain8 has joined the chat ~ 18:18-03 Djgirl, you there? 18:18-25 Hello? 18:18-59 ~ Shuten413 has left the chat ~ 18:19-01 ~ Shuten413 has joined the chat ~ 18:19-37 /me cuddles a blanket = 18:19-43 Lol 18:19-51 /me cuddles a pillow for no reason 18:21-36 anyone got a boy name for one of the artists in EOKKM 18:22-00 Um 18:22-02 Guys 18:22-14 Why was part two of KK mods in a nutshell deleted!? 18:22-44 Because it was a duplicate. 18:23-09 Um, what? 18:23-20 anyone got a name -_- 18:23-32 rip 18:23-40 (Hmmm, maybe Forest? Idk lol.) 18:23-42 i have to thinkn of the names myself lol 18:23-50 Ok 18:23-57 Elks, how was it a duplicate 18:24-01 (wait would Forest be a girl or boy) 18:24-15 Because there were 2 of them 18:24-22 . 18:24-26 (But where's the other one then?) 18:24-34 Uh. 18:24-34 I can't find the other one 18:24-47 I deleted a redirect for spam. 18:25-16 Wait, did you delete both of them? I'm confused sorry 18:25-20 :/ 18:25-41 Rip 18:26-42 (Forest could be a boy) 18:27-57 (yeh) 18:28-00 Hello? Elks? 18:28-07 Where's the other page? 18:28-10 I can't find it 18:28-59 Hola Amigas o Amigos 18:29-35 Lol 18:29-38 Azul o pupura 18:30-21 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:30-45 Hola senor gawain 8 18:30-59 Omg, both of them were deleted 18:31-02 Hola Acceled 18:31-55 alces447 18:32-00 Gtg sorry bye 18:32-02 aw 18:32-04 bye 18:32-41 ~ SirGawain8 has left the chat ~ 18:32-50 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:34-08 i might switch devices 18:34-14 but bye 18:34-19 o/ 18:34-23 ~ AcceledAcceled has left the chat ~ 18:35-20 ~ Shuten413 has left the chat ~ 18:38-35 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:40-34 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:41-22 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:42-40 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:44-16 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:46-36 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:49-21 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:50-12 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:51-25 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:52-25 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:53-27 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:54-24 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:54-56 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:55-11 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 18:57-33 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:58-26 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:59-55 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:01-24 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:02-25 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:03-21 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:04-27 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:04-41 ~ AcceledAcceled has left the chat ~ 19:05-27 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:06-27 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:09-56 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:10-56 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:12-38 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:20-32 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:21-28 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:22-28 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:24-26 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:24-57 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:25-05 ~ Phantom of the dark has left the chat ~ 19:27-24 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:28-24 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:29-25 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:30-56 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:32-26 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:38-25 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:39-56 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:41-58 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:43-00 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:47-00 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:49-26 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:50-27 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:52-28 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:54-28 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:55-29 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:58-29 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:59-27 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:01-22 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:03-54 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:05-55 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:06-55 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:08-57 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:09-59 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:10-59 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:12-00 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:14-31 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:16-25 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:17-25 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:19-26 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:20-26 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:22-27 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:22-39 (Hi) elks! 20:24-00 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:24-22 You there elks? 20:24-59 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:27-26 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:29-26 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:30-21 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:30-59 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:33-24 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:35-25 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:37-25 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:39-59 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:41-26 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:45-30 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:47-24 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:49-32 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:53-32 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:54-26 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:55-00 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:57-55 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 21:07-57 ~ Buggarden12 has joined the chat ~ 21:08-06 Back 21:08-15 ~ Shuten413 has joined the chat ~ 21:08-37 Hi 21:08-48 thanks for saving me from complete isolation 21:09-37 Ah gtg again 21:10-10 ~ Buggarden12 has left the chat ~ 21:19-26 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 21:21-26 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 21:21-30 Hi 21:22-38 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 21:23-15 Hello? 21:24-14 ~ Shuten413 has left the chat ~ 21:24-27 ~ SirGawain8 has left the chat ~